


The Undeniable Downfall of a Boy named Dave

by CtrlAltDel



Series: Gay High School AU [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Humanstuck, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-26 10:12:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3847036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CtrlAltDel/pseuds/CtrlAltDel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or Dave is a Lovesick Fool and Karkat is <i>so</i> Oblivious<br/>--<br/>You're gonna need to read the last two stories to get this train wreck</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I _still_ have not read Homestuck but the update seemed cute and I had this sitting in my notes so I thought why the fuck not

Have you ever met someone that you've never seen before but then you suddenly start seeing them everywhere?

It means that they were always there but you never actually _noticed_ them. As if before that their face blended in with the crowd but once you notice them it's like putting oil in water, they separate from the blur. Or you have a stalker.

Whatever it was Karkat was feeling that now with that Dave kid. Suddenly they share a free period together or they go to the bathroom at same time or they walk down the same hallways.

And everytime they see each other Dave does that little nod thing that Karkat doesn't really know how to reply to. Like is he supposed to wave or do it back or?

Whatever he'll figure it out later. 

Later probably meaning never but later nonetheless.  
\--  
Are you suppose to get a crush on someone who goes from yelling about a pencil to quietly getting nervous about they're gonna say next .3 seconds later? Because if not Dave was fucked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still have not read homestuck

If there was one thing that Karkat did well it was be awkward in places he wasn't really familiar with.

Like really awkward.

Like standing in a party by yourself with no phone to make yourself look less awkward kind of awkward.

But luckily this wasn't a party and band geeks don't really try to make you dance to their warm up music so he was kind of fine but he still looked awkward standing between music stands and the stand where the bassoon cases went.

"Karkat." A voice called out to him and Karkat probably looked up at them a bit too anxiously but he didn't really care because a girl with a piccolo was kind of looking at him funny.

"Hey Dave." Karkat said with a small wave pushing himself away from the wall he was leaning against.

"Sup." Dave said doing that nod _thing_.

"How am I supposed to respond to that?" Karkat asked his face scrunching up a bit.

"What?" Dave asked raising a brow, his eyes unreadable due to the glasses on his face.

"That little nod thing. How in the fuck do I respond to it."

Dave blinks (Or at least Karkat _thinks_ he blinked because it would be creepy for Dave to just stare at him for 10 seconds with out saying something.) and then he laughs, "I dunno. I just kinda got it from my brother. We just kinda do it back and forth between each other. Never really thought about how else you can respond to it."

"Huh. Well. That's nice." Karkat says before he gets that feeling of awkward silence spreading between them so he clears his throat and looks around. "Uh. What…do you play?" He asks as his eyes land on the case in Dave's hand.

"Flute. I'm pretty sick if I say so myself." Dave says with this lopsided grin that makes Karkat snort with laughter.

"Did you just say sick as a synonym to cool. People still do that?" Karkat asked.

"Psh. People _totally_ still do it."

"I don't think they do. That's some white surfer type shit."

"Well I have like half of that down already." Dave chuckled. "The white part." He ads after a few seconds.

"No way. Your blonde hair and pale skin totally thwarted me from thinking that." Karkat said with a roll of his eyes.

"Dave why do you keep flirting with people."

That comment made Dave turn a very splotchy red.

"Shut up John I'm not flirting!" Dave hisses at a boy wearing all with a case similar to Dave's in his hand.

"Egbert?" Karkat asks looking over Dave's shoulder.  
-  
Okay so Dave was not anticipating this. Dave was not anticipating this at all. Why does John know Karkat. Why are they ignoring him and talking to each other. Why.


	3. Ooops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> H e y.......

Karkat knew John from an arcade he and Sollux hung out a lot during the summer.

That's it that's literally it. They just played in the overhyped chuckle cheese all summer wasting so much money on skee ball and nachos with plastic cheese.

"Still got your name in the top ten of pac man at the arcade?" Karat asked bumping their elbows together, it was something stupid they came up with after all three of them managed to hit their funny bone playing in the obstacle course.

"I go back every other weekend to make sure." John says with a grin. "Got knocked down to 7 but I'll stay up there for a while."

"Sweet." Karkat grins.

"I know right!" He says excitedly. "What are you doing here? Are you here with Dave? Am I cock blocking?"

"What cock would you be blocking?" Karkat snorts.  
\--  
 _Mine_ , Dave yells in his mind as he just awkwardly stands there waiting for his best friend to stop being a cock block. But knowing John that would never happen.

John cock blocks himself he doesn't do it on purpose.

"So where do you guys know each other?" Dave asks trying to remind them that hey he's here too. Right in the flesh.

"Remember that arcade that you refused to go to with me during the summer?" John asks and Dave groans.

" _That Arcade_? The arcade they were literally too lazy to give a proper name? They literally named it _That Arcade_."

"You would've evened out our laser tag teams. I probably would've been willing to spilt from Sollux for you." Karkat says, a little _tsk tsk_ in his voice. 

"Also Sollux is just bad at laser tag. You would've split him for anyone." John snorts. Which warrants a snort from Karkat. Which means they're probably gonna forget Dave is there again if he doesn't speak up. Fuck.

"We should all go there this weekend!" Dave exclaims.

"Seriously?" John asks. "You hate arcades."

"Well I haven't been to _That Arcade_." Dave says with a shrug. "I hate the name so much."

"I'll bring Sollux. I might actually win laser tag for once." Karkat says in almost complete disbelief.


	4. Besties chill in each other's room and paint each other nails

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I updated in the same month holy shit

When Rose finds out about the arcade she laughs. And laughs. And laughs.

Which Dave doesn't appreciate because she's making him get black nail polish all over her hand and that shit is annoying to remove.

"Are you done?" He asks dabbing an acetone covered napkin to the part of her finger that was not the nail. "I'm pretty sure I wasted half the bottle on your finger."

"You are going to an arcade. You?" She says looking at her nails before shrugging. "I'm going for that lords stained fingers look it's fine."

"What's so weird about me going to the arcade. I like games." Dave mutters closing the black nail polish and throwing it into a pink basket filled with equally black polishes.

"But you hate competition. Wait no I won't say that. You hate competition with people close to you." Rose says pulling out a green basket from the side of her dresser. It was a rainbow of polishes.

She pulls out a light blue and Dave shakes his head.

"Purple." He says and she pulls out a grape purple and starts polishing his nails. "And what do you mean by that I am a very good sport."

"You are a very good sport, you are the best sport. But you get so heart broken when you don't win and get get all gloomy." She says expertly laying the first layer of polish on his nails.

"I don't." Dave mumbles to himself.

"Listen you and Bro competing over everything since you were barely able to walk has put something in your head that as soon as you start losing that there is no point in trying." Rose says. "Which happens to a lot of people don't get me wrong but with you it kind of lingers. That's not good for you."

"Stop psychoanalyzing me." He groans and Rose rolls eye eyes.

"Just don't take anything that happens in the arcade to heart."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, questions, concerns, the need to yell at me about my terrible characterization??? Leave it in the comments below!!!! Or just message me on tumblr @ wadewilsonparker.tumblr.com


End file.
